Battle of Sum'Tlor
by The Baron
Summary: Babylon 5 & Wing Commander crossover, A Kilrathi Fleet is engaged by Earth Alliance Forces- Final Ch is complete! R&R thnx :)
1. Chapter 1

Captain Negvar nar Cortax was not in a good mood, pacing about his bridge on the KIS Ras'Tak. He had wanted to join the war against these 'Humans' and prove his honor on the battlefield. To him, with his record in the Academy and his abilities in the arena he should have been given command of the entire Kilrathi armed forces. It was unfortunate that destiny had put him in his current position as commander of the backwater Sum'Tlor Defense Fleet.  
The Sum'Tlor system was located in the Trk'Pahn Sector, a quiet section of the war front which had so far seen very little action. The Kilrathi Empire's enemy, the Earth Alliance, had so far concentrated on the Vega Sector; reports of grand battles with the Humans were spreading throughout the Empire, feats of honor and bravery while all Trk'Pahn could boast about were little more the skirmishes.  
Indeed, these Humans were proving to be a very worthy opponent, and their technology was above anything the Kilrathi had seen. According to the reports, their capital ships were extremely large and well-armed, and they could form their own jump points! So far he had lost several supply convoys and their fighter escorts to hit-and-run attacks, the cowardly humans fleeing before the main fleet could arrive.  
"Captain Cortax," spoke a voice from behind, First Officer Ralath. Ralath was a good officer, but seemed to shy away from battle, not exactly the warrior type. It was rumored among the other officers that Ralath had requested this position to avoid any major fighting. Indeed, Ralath had to defend his honor on several occasions whenever he heard such talk, and his last opponent was still in the medical bay. "We have not heard back from Rathi or Kilock squadrons since they left on patrol."  
"They are probably taking their time, Ralath; two Salthi squadrons do not just 'disappear', unless." There was silence on the bridge of the Ras'Tak as Cortax took in the real possibility they had been destroyed. He did not want to send the whole fleet into a possible trap, but the thought of a real battle excited him to no ends. "Do we have any other squadrons on stand-by?"  
"Yes sir, Dorkin Squadron led by Nar'Tok is fueled and ready to launch," replied Ralath.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Nar'Tok was already strapped in his Krant when the order came to launch, his squadron was tasked to relieve Rathi for patrol when they returned. As it was, Dorkin Squadron would now have to go look for the missing squad. "They're probably lost in some asteroid field like scared kittens," remarked one of his pilots over the comlink.  
"Enough," was Nar'Tok's response. "Prepare to launch." The Krant screamed out of the fighter bay like a wild banshee, his wingmen in close pursuit as they zoomed around and about the capital ships of the fleet. "Set course for the last known position of Rathi and Killock squadrons."  
The Krants zoomed ahead on afterburners, the view of the main fleet getting smaller and smaller.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Captain, we're receiving a message from the Kuth'lan," reported Ralath. The Kuth'lan was a Fralthi cruiser assigned to protect the next supply convoy to exit the jump point personally with its 20 fighters and two Ralari destroyer escorts. Such seemingly 'overkill' measures were now necessary in light of the desperate need for spare parts, weapons and especially medical supplies. "She says the convoy has come through the jump point, and is ready to move out."  
"Good, tell them to make haste and remember it is imperative that those supplies reach the fleet. We will have a fighter squadron on stand- by should they need assistance." It was risky on the part of Cortax to commit such a portion of the fleet to supply duties; he had sent one of his only two cruisers and could spare only 2 of his 7 destroyers lest his Snakier be caught without any protection. If the Humans ambushed the convoy with a significant force- Bah, I'm acting like a scared new-born kitten he thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Captain Torknir lan Ralao of the KIS Kuth'lan was more then happy to make haste. To him, escorting transports was such a dull job, and seemed beneath the duties of his position as captain of a cruiser. The seven Dorkir transports seemed to go at a pitifully slow speed, as if they were parading around and waiting for the Humans to pounce on his valuable Fralthi.  
"First Officer, tell the Natha and Vetorx to take point, and launch Lorthi Squadron," barked the captain at his new First Officer, his name escaping him at the moment. The two destroyers raced ahead to the front of the convoy, while the twenty Dralthi fighters burst out of the fighter bay and took position around the transports. The Kuth'lan fell back to the rear of the convoy, several hundred meters behind the last Dorkir and the group continued on.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Nar'Tok had spent the last half hour in complete boredom; his squadron had been all over the last known location of Kilock squadron and hadn't found a single trace of the Salthis. They were now under way to Rathi Squadron, and at the current rate his hopes were not high in finding anything of them either.  
He had had nearly fallen asleep when one of his pilots spoke up, saying "Sir, my sensors are picking up something, several large ships at the location ahead." Stirred from his boredom, Nar'Tok was quick to check his own sensor readings; sure enough it identified three large blocky vessels, each one at least 445 meters in length, what the Humans called an 'Olympus-class Corvette', though it was almost as large as a Fralthi. This will be quite a challenge.  
"Assume attack formation, focus your attacks on the nearest ship, and die with honor," ordered Nar'Tok as he hit the afterburners. Suddenly he was receiving enemy fire, the capital ships opened up with their long-range Railguns and two of the Krants were taken out instantly. "Evasive maneuvers!" Nar'Tok barked as he narrowly dodged another Railgun shot, maneuvering to get within his own weapons range. Too far out for the Heatseeker missiles, he switched to his Friend or Foe missile and fired; the missile streaked out towards the corvette like an angry comet only to be shot down by the ship's Interceptors. His foe's Pulse cannons came alive and shot out at him as he barrel rolled away, though a Krant that had come up beside him was destroyed in a single shot.  
Taking a moment to look around, Nar'Tok suddenly realized he was alone. One of the enemy corvettes had open up with a missile barrage, and most of his squadron had been blown to pieces. He counted only 2 other Krants engaging the enemy ships, and could only watch as both of them were destroyed in a hail of Pulse fire. He decided then he would not go down without a fight.  
Coming around for another pass, he hit the afterburners, careening towards the Olympus. Pulse fire whizzed by him as he aimed for the Human ship, the last thing he saw was a bright flash as a single Railgun shot pierced his shields and went right through the cockpit.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Captain Ralao had also spent the previous thirty minutes bored, running his paws along the captain's chair while the convoy plodded along. They were getting close to the half-way point, and were expecting the additional squadron in the next ten minutes. It wasn't like they would be needed at this point anyways-  
"Captain, 5,000 meters starboard, we've detected an energy spike," reported his first officer, as the object appeared on the viewing screen. It looked as if a star was exploding, only to form into a cone-shaped swirling vortex. From the very center of this spinning mass appeared three ships, two Olympus corvettes and a Hyperion, a Human Heavy Cruiser. Its sleek designed looked artistic compared to the blocky corvettes on either side of it, and at 1,000 meters long it was twice as big as his Fralthi.  
"Battle Stations!" 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dralthi were the first to break away to engage the Human ships, making a beeline for the Hyperion. Unfortunately the squadron commander completely ignored Ralao's orders, and the missiles from the two escorting Olympus corvettes. His and nine other Dralthis were destroyed in the opening salvos, and the disorganized squadron cowardly retreated back to the Kuth'lan.  
"Order the fighters to protect the transports, the Natha, Kuth'lan and Vetrox will break to attack the Human vessels." The three Kilrathi capital ships broke away from the convoy as the Dorkirs went to maximum thrust with the fighters shortly behind them. The Natha was the first to open fire, her six turret batteries sending energy bolts right for the Hyperion, whose Interceptor system went to work by destroying each bolt before they could do any damage to the ship. The Hyperion responded by firing her Pulse cannons at the Natha, the crew bracing for impact as the shots slammed into the ship's shields.  
Ralao could see one of the Olympus ships maneuvering to get a side shot of the Natha. "Vetrox, come about and protect the Natha's flank, engage that Olympus." The Vetrox veered off from its course for the Hyperion and started firing on the smaller Human ship. It began firing a merciless barrage of energy bolts at the ship, whose defense systems could barely intercept the shots. However it exposed its rear to the other two Human ships, which opened up on it with all their weapons systems. The weaker rear shields buckled under the pressure, and the Vetrox's engines were seriously damaged; but not before the Natha, who had joined in on the fighting, overloaded the Olympus's interceptor system and landed several shots on the hull, destroying two of the Pulse cannons and a Railgun.  
Meanwhile the Kuth'lan began firing on the second Olympus, launching an Image Recognition missile. Her interceptors were too busy with the energy bolts, and the missile struck her amidship, creating mostly superficial damage. She fired back repeatedly with her Railguns, their slugs bashing into the forward shields and weakening them slightly.  
With his attention on the Olympus, Ralao did not notice the Hyperion bearing down on the Natha, her Pulse guns going all out on the Kilrathi destroyer. The captain of the Natha made the vital mistake of dividing his fire between the Hyperion and the wounded Olympus, his instincts tell him to kill off the weakened opponent first. The front shields were beginning to fall when the Hyperion fired off her Fusion missiles, and just as shield was destroyed the missiles hit home. Her laser batteries were destroyed, her forward half almost unrecognizable and a missile had gone through the main bridge, killing the captain instantly.  
Ralao muttered a silent curse; the Natha was destroyed and the Vetrox couldn't maneuver to bear its guns on the Humans, who still had three ships in commission, albeit two of them were damaged to some degree. But that didn't matter anymore; he was secure in the fact that the transports would not be destroyed. The Dralthi signaled they had met up with a squadron of Krants and they would escort the needed supplies to the fleet. He could die knowing he had not failed his mission.  
He stood their, his First Officer screaming for orders, the Hyperion moving to a position behind the Fralthi, fire impacting from all sides. Even the wounded Olympus threw a few missiles at the Kuth'lan, each shot tearing away at the protective shielding. It came when a Fusion missile lodged itself in the rear of the vessel, exploding near the main reactor; the Fralthi went up like a firecracker, and when the debris cleared there wasn't a thing left of it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"This is the EAS Tallahassee to Earth Alliance Fleet, enemy task force destroyed, single Ralari destroyer disabled and captured, requesting mechanical assistance for EAS Williams and Tecumseh. Go get them for us, boys. Tallahassee out." 


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Cortax was extremely distressed at the loss of the Kuth'lan and her escorts. Had he not held back so much, the Kuth'lan might have returned, and he would not be so shorthanded. The supplies were a welcome relief though, even at their bloody cost, and the rest of the fleet was saved from near disaster due to Ralao's brave sacrifice. The convoy would return with a message for the High Command detailing the Human's sudden increase in activity in the Sum'Tlor sector, and requested additional ships and fighters. Several squadrons of heavy fighters were sent to pick off the surviving Human ships, but when they reached the location there were no signs of them or of the disabled Vetrox; there would be no chance for revenge today.  
Thinking about the fighters for a moment, Cortax remembered sending Dorkin squadron to locate the two missing Salthi squadrons, and they were long overdue to return with their findings. "Ralath, any word from Nar'Tok's squadron?"  
"No, sir, shall we send another squadron to-"  
"Negative. At this rate we will lose every squadron if we just keep sending them in piecemeal. I will not make the same mistake that I did with the Kuth'lan; signal the fleet to set course for the Dorkin squadron's last known location." Ralath was ready to protest, but seeing the look in his captain's eyes gave him pause, and he passed the order on to the fleet.  
The massive engines of the Snakier powered up, turning about as graceful as an elephant, while the rest of the fleet followed suit and formed a sphere around the Ras'Tak. Fighters were immediately launched; Krants, Dralthis, Salthis taking point in front while the slower and heavier Grathas and Jalthis flew along side the carrier. It was quite a formidable, awe-inspiring view, the full firepower of a Kilrathi fleet unfurled and ready for battle.  
It was thirty minutes before a piece of debris, a fragment from a Krant fighter bearing the mark of Dorkin squadron, was found by a Salthi. "We can only hope Nar'Tok gave his life valiantly, as did the rest of his squadron," replied Cortax when the Salthi pilot reported his findings. He was ready to call in the fighters when another Salthi pilot, a scout sent far ahead of the main battle group, frantically called in that he had found Human ships.  
"He reports finding three corvettes and.wait.and two Hyperions have just jumped in." Cortax could tell a hint of excitement in Ralath's voice with the news, as if he had been craving such action for a long time. It would take the Humans time to power up their jump point engines, or so Intelligence reported. Either way, Human blood would be spilt in retribution for the Kuth'lan's destruction.  
"Battle Stations, order the fighters to attack to distract the Humans, the capital ships will bring up the rear." With that, every fighter from Salthi to Gratha charged forward with afterburners at full power, blood frenzy in their hearts and a will to kill in their minds. The lone Salthi scout was the first to be killed, recklessly charging ahead only to be cut down in pulse cannon fire. In response the Humans launched their own Starfury fighters, fairly maneuverable but with weak weapons and, in this case, extremely outnumbered.  
The last remaining Salthi squadron pulled ahead to engage the Earth fighters, and the two groups clashed violently against each other. On relatively even terms, they were locked in a death struggle while the rest of the fighter squadrons sped ahead towards the capital ships. One of the Olympus corvettes took up position between the fighters and the Human task force, and unleashed all four of its missile racks at the swarm of Kilrathi fighters. Heavy losses could not be avoided, and a whole squadron of Dralthi was destroyed in the devastating barrage; it looked as if the attack force was beginning to falter.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Lorki nar Barak, commander of Ja'nath Squadron, was not about to turn tail just yet. His Jalthi squadron had received little damage from the missile barrage, screened by a squadron of Dralthi who took the hits for them and paid for it with their lives. He was not about to let their sacrifices go meaningless, not while he still had a functional fighter.  
"Ja'nath Squadron, assume Delta formation, target the closest Human ship." The fifteen Jalthi fighters broke ahead from the main group and charge ahead against the Olympus. Her guns were directed against the unorganized mass of fighters, and did not notice the Jalthis until it was too late. Barak was the first to open fire, unleashing all six of his laser and Neutron guns on the Olympus, destroying a Railgun and a Pulse cannon. Similar fire from the rest of the squadron disabled the corvettes weapons, destroyed her engines and, in a final gesture, sent a missile crashing into the exposed bridge.  
"Take that, you furless monkeys-" was the last thing Barak said before his fighter was vaporized by another Olympus' missile barrage.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Despite the complete destruction of Ja'nath squadron, their heroic sacrifice plus the arrival of the Kilrathi capital ships inspired the other fighter squadrons to continue the attack. The two Olympus ships had depleted their stores of missiles, and pulse fire could not contain the mass of fighters. Krant fighters swarmed about the corvettes while two Gratha squadrons advance on one of the Heavy Cruisers. Their numbers were thinned by the Medium Pulse cannons, but not before several missiles and homing mines impacted against the hull of the Hyperion. One of the mines struck an exposed section of her armor, one of the two Fusion missile launchers. The resulting explosion set the ship off like a firecracker, a floating hunk of metal and burnt flesh.  
Meanwhile the Asraki, the leading Destroyer of the main capital ship fleet, sped up to engage the Olympus ships. The nearest corvette had taken a beating from the Dralthis, and her back was currently turned towards the Asraki. She opened up with a massive bombardment of all six gun emplacements right into the engines of the Olympus, literally blowing them to pieces. Her fusion reactors were exposed, and a few well-placed shots started a chain reaction of explosions that completely annihilated the Olympus, destroying a number of nearby Kilrathi fighters and sending her sister ship careening out of control in shambles.  
All that was left was the lone Hyperion to take the brunt of the entire Kilrathi armada. The Ralari Destroyer Bavork joined up with the Asraki and together with the nearly one hundred surviving Kilrathi fighters pummeled the poor Human ship with everything they had. She was quite literally blown in half, her rear engineering and fighter bay section completely separated from the main body, and her raised bridge was nothing more then a short stump of exposed innards. The Kilrathi continued to pound her until their power reserves were drained, and all that was left were a few charred pieces of debris.  
How incontinent it was then, that several massive energy spikes were detected around the fleet, and from them formed several dozen Hyperspace vortexes. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kilrathi vessels, this is the EAS Gemini. Surrender your ships and prepare to be boarded or be destroyed. You have one minute to comply."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cortax was in a most dire situation. In front of him his entire fighter group was surrounded by Earth Heavy Cruisers and Corvettes, ready to pump missiles into the packed formation. Behind him, two more Cruisers and a much larger vessel, a Nova Dreadnaught, was bearing down on his capital ships. The Dreadnaught, the EAS Gemini, was a full kilometer and a half long, and absolutely dwarfed his Snakier. The twenty-two Twin Plasma Cannons were very visible, and for once he was intimidated.  
"Ralath, order the fighters to spread and engage the Earth ships, the Bavork and Asraki will assist. The rest of the fleet will come about and engage the rear targets."  
The capital ships made a slow turn to face the fleet behind them, the destroyers and cruiser positioned to protect the Snakeir. The twin Hyperions formed up on either side of the dreadnaught and began to close the distance between the two armadas.  
"Sir, we have a positive weapons lock," cried Ralath.  
"All ships, open fire!"  
The half-dozen Kilrathi ships opened up a barrage of intense laser fire on the dreadnaught. Interceptor fire prevented many bolts from connecting, and those that did impacted against the heavy armor of the Nova. The Gemini responded with her forward guns and aimed for the nearest ships, the Ralari Be'lox; her front shields took a brutal beating, and the last two shots penetrated and connected with her hull.  
"The Be'lox reports her forward guns are knocked out and multiple breeches across her hull. Waiting orders, sir."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The rest of the Kilrathi fleet was in an equal predicament. The fighters, supported by the Bavork and Asraki, were engaged the half-dozen Hyperions and Olympus ships that had jumped in around their position. Missile swarms from the Humans had evened the odds, as did the several Starfury squadrons that jumped with them, but both sides were still locked in a life and death struggle.  
Captain Tuvork of the Asraki was on the edge of his captain's chair as the destroyer closed the distance between it and a Hyperion. The forward shields were down, multiple systems around the ship were failing, and all but one of his forward guns was damaged. The Hyperion was equally damaged, but her pulse guns were still putting the hurt on the Ralari.  
"Captain, your orders?" cried out his first officer, as sparks danced across in the background. Tuvork sat there, his eyes wide with passion as they stared at the view screen of the Hyperion. He recalled all those times he had been passed by for promotion, stuck as commander of the Asraki for ten years while he could do nothing but built up its crew into the finest warriors in the whole navy. To see his life's work end in such as dishonorable way was too much for him. "Captain?!"  
"Give me ramming speed," he said with a snarl, as the surviving bridge crew looked up at him with surprise and determination. The call went out across the ship, every member staying at his station while the engine room went into overtime. The great engines fired up fiercely, and the Asraki aimed its damaged bow for the Hyperion.  
The Human captain was slow to realize what the injured cat was doing, and it was too late when he gave the order to dodge the Ralari. No amount of return fire from the Hyperion could prevent the Asraki from slamming into the midsection of the ship, the ships tearing each other apart as the destroyer became stuck halfway in the Human ship. That was when the reactor aboard the Asraki went critical, and the resulting blast turned both ships into so many small, floating parts of scrap.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Reports of the Asraki's destruction were but background noise to Cortax at this point. Though one of the Hyperions had been damaged and forced to withdraw, he lost Be'lox and the destroyer Kavark was heavily damaged, her engines blasted and weapons disabled. The guns of the Ras'Tak were running hot as the Gemini charged straight for the Fralthi Druvakh.  
"Sir, they're going to broadside her!" The Gemini and the second Hyperion were on either side of the Druvakh as the cruiser tried helplessly to get out from between them. The Dreadnaught's devastating volley combined with the Hyperion's was too much, and the Fralthi was nearly destroyed. She was covered with multiple gashes in the hull when she came out of the Human sandwich, and no response could be raised from her over the comm link.  
However the Humans had not come out unscratched either; a missile fired from the Druvakh penetrated the armor of the Gemini along her starboard and damaging several guns and the destroyer Kt'lan had concentrated all its fire on the Hyperion. The Human's guns were preoccupied with the Druvakh and could not intercept the destroyer's shots; her armor was pierced along her hull and she lost her exposed bridge section.  
"Target the cruiser, Ralath." The Ras'Tak fired off her twin IR missiles, striking the Hyperion before her disorganized guns could shot them down. They punched right through her fore armor and exploded inside the ship, sending chunks of hull shooting out in all directions.  
"Confirmed kill, sir," replied Ralath, a wide grin forming in his mouth. It was a shame Cortax could not share in his delight as the sensors officer reported "Sir, the Gemini his heading right for the Kt'lan-She's cutting her to pieces!"  
The Kt'lan was just no match for the angry dreadnaught bearing right at her, and even has her front shields collapsed and her bow was broken, the Gemini continued to fire as it passed over her, raking her topside with pulse fire. She was a fiery wreck when the shadow of the Gemini finally passed over her, secondary explosions ripping across her hull.  
"She's coming around for a pass at us.sir, the Bavork reports the Human ships are retreating, but she is disabled and many of our fighters are lost-"  
"Recall what fighters you can, Ralath, and direct them at the dreadnaught; pump as much power into the guns as you can and commence firing." Cortax knew all was lost; the Humans had wanted this, to separated his capital ships from the fighters and pick them off easily, and by the time the fighters he had left had reached the Res'Tak the Gemini would be all over him.  
The Snakeir's guns raged with fury as the Gemini closed the distance, shooting down many of the shots and soaking up the rest as its front facing took a beating. She had closed the distance quickly before she answered with her heavy guns, seemingly cutting power to the engines in order to maintain the massive rate of fire. The forward shields were failing as the Gemini slowly passed to port, opening up with a tremendous broadside the punctured the shields and slammed against the armor.  
Cortax slowly placed his paw on Ralath's shoulder, the loyal first officer turning to look him in the eyes; for the first time Cortax could recall he saw a tear in his eye. "It was an honor to serve and die with you."  
"You too, sir," replied Ralath, just as the bridge of the Ras'Tak blew up around them and consumed them in fire. The Gemini made a show of pounding the Snakeir into a floating pile of scrap as the incoming Kilrathi pilots screamed with rage and fired on the dreadnaught. Quickly opening a jump point and killing a few more Kilrathi pilots, the Gemini disappeared along with the rest of the Human fleet. With the Bavork succumbing to her injuries and exploded from the critical reactor, the surviving fighter pilots of the Kilrathi Defense Fleet were left to commit suicide rather then starve to death in their cockpits as peace settled in the "quiet" system of Sum'Tlor. 


End file.
